northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 107: I Can't Believe This! A Secret To Keep Just To Protect
Oracle 107: I Can't Believe This! A Secret To Keep Just To Protect (私はこれを信じることができない！ 保護するだけの秘密 Watashi wa kore o shinjiru koto ga dekinai! Hogo suru dake no himitsu) is the one hundred-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Akiko explained to her daughter, Mashiro, that she decided to keep her identity as Chariot Fighter Exia as a secret in order to protect her from danger, especially from the evil hands of the Chariots. Plot Mashiro asked her mother why she'd kept her secret to her as an Armored Fighter for a long while, but Akiko didn't know how could she explain it to her daughter. Then she asked her mother again the same question, until Akiko said to her daughter that she kept her secret identity as Chariot Fighter Exia just to protect her from the evil hands of the Chariots. Mashiro, on the other hand, can't believe that her mother kept her true identity as a secret in order to protect her from danger. But Akiko said that she always protecting her daughter because she loves her very much more than anything else. Then she kneeled in front of her daughter and apologized for what she did and promised to her that her secret will be a guide towards to their better and stronger relationship, and they hugged each other afterwards. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa tested his Magnum Ray Key by transforming himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode. Using his weapon, the Ray Magnum Blaster, Mayor Akazawa shot all wooden target blocks simultaneously. Then, a wooden block suddenly appeared before him, but he avoided it and shot it using its secondary attack, the Ray Magnum Streak. Afterwards, he used his finishing attack, the Ray Magnum Blast, to destroy all wooden target blocks at the same time. After the training, Mayor Akazawa de-transformed back to his civilian form and he said that he did his training. Suddenly, Emperor Ryuuen came in and greeted him for his successful training. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, thanked Emperor Ryuuen for his praise. Then he asked him about his purpose, and Emperor Ryuuen said that he came just to see his training. But it seems that the training was already over, he needed to leave the training camp immediately. Mayor Akazawa asked him if he's going to allow him to use the Magnum Ray Key, and Emperor Ryuuen said to him that he was already allowed to use the said Chariot Key, but for wiser purposes. And he left the training camp afterwards. Meanwhile, Erika sent a text message to Rigor if he's sure that Akiko was Chariot Fighter Exia, and he sent back the text message that he was so sure about what he and his kids found out. Because of this, Erika thought that Akiko got a blank Chariot Fighter Equipment from her old headquarters three years ago. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira said that all's well that ends well for Akiko and Mashiro. Akiko, on the other hand, thanked Anaira and the Armored Fighters for accepting her as a new member of the team. Moments later, Hiroko said to them that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Takamura District. Because of this, Anaira told them to head on to the location immediately. As the Armored Fighters and Hiroko left the office, Chihiro, Rigor and others came out. Then Rigor asked them about their reaction on Akiko being Chariot Fighter Exia. Chihiro said that she was shocked about the said revelation, but it seems that she thanked her for saving her life before. As they reached Takamura District, Anaira and the Armored Fighters, as well as Akiko, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, as he found out that the Armored Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, Mayor Akazawa told to his fellow Chariot Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Erika received also a message that the Chariot Soldiers appeared in Takamura District. Because of this, she took her Armor Unlocker and Platinum Key and left her office afterwards. While watching the battle, the female police officer felt concerned to Rie, as she was currently fighting against them together with the Armored Fighters. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters continued fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. While they were fighting, the Chariot Fighters came in their armor forms and began to attack them. Unfortunately, Platinum also came in and deferred their attacks using her Platinum Arrow. Afterwards, she faced them in a battle. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked Platinum if she's gonna beat him in his upgrade form, and he upgraded his armor form into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode. Platinum, on the other hand, said to him that they will wait and see, and started to face themselves in a battle. Meanwhile, Hiroko checked the battle status on Anaira's laptop. She can't believe that the Chariot Fighters came and began attacking the Armored Fighters. On the other hand, as she head inside the service van of TransHead TV, Chihiro said to Miyuki that she must check the situation of a battle between the Armored Fighters. And Miyuki agreed. Still in the battle, after defeating the Chariot Soldiers; Anaira, along with Mashiro and Akiko, helped Platinum in her battle against the Chariot Fighters. Archos, on the other hand, can't believe that aside from Chariot Fighter Chaser, there was another Chariot Fighter who was also on the side of Armored Fighters. Then Akiko asked him who cares, and she attacked him using her Exia Sword. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, using his Ray Magnum Blaster to attack Anaira and Platinum, but his attack was deferred by Anaira using her Meister Upgrade Arrow. Mayor Akazawa noticed that his attack was deferred by Anaira, he tried to use his secondary attack, the Ray Magnum Streak. On the other hand, Anaira upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and deferred again his attack using her secondary attack, the Meister Ultimate Streak. Platinum, on the other hand, thanked her for saving her life, and Anaira said that she's always there to protect her fellow Armored Fighters. Afterwards, they teamed up with Akiko and Mashiro to fight against the Chariot Fighters. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen found out that Exia appeared again and fought against his minions, as well as Chariot Fighter Chaser. Then he blamed Anaira and Erika Hayashibara for making the two Chariot Fighters became alliea with the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile; Kohei, Fatima and Minori upgraded their respective armor forms into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode and continue defeating the Chariot Soldiers. While defeating against the Chariot Soldiers, the remaining Armored Fighters were attacked by Mateo and Triskaide. Chisato, Alejandra and Fatima, on the other hand, decided to face them in a battle. As the battle gets intense and Archos was easily defeated by the Armored Fighters, Mayor Akazawa used his finisher, the Ray Magnum Blast, to take revenge and attack the Armored Fighters simultaneously. Emperor Ryuuen felt impressed that Mayor Akazawa used the prototype Chaser Key in a wise way, that's why he praised him for defeating the Armored Fighters. On the other hand, Mateo and Triskaide attacked Chisato, Alejandra and Fatima using their respective finishers, resulting them to de-transform back into their civilian forms. After defeating the remaining Chariot Soldiers, Kohei and the remaining Armored Fighters helped their comrades, but they were simultaneously attacled by Mateo and Triskaide. Meanwhile, as part of their defeat; Anaira, as well as Platinum, asked by Mayor Akazawa that they could still defeat him despite in their weakness state. Mashiro, on the other hand, said that they will fight until the end. Akiko, meanwhile, said that they will continue to fight until the entire Hirakawa City will restore its peace. Because of what they said, Anaira and Platinum stood up and told the Armored Fighters that they must stood up and never give up in the battle, and they did so. Afterwards; Chisato, Alejandra and Fatima transformed themselves again in their respective armor forms. Then the Armored Meister Fighters (except Anaira) upgraded their respective armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode. Then Anaira told to the Armored Fighters to start the fight against the Chariot Fighters, and they did so. As the battle starts, Mayor Akazawa shot the Armored Fighters using Magnum Ray Blaster. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred by Anaira, Platinum, Mashiro and Akiko using their respective weapons. Then the other Chariot Fighters started to attack them, but they were all deferred by their respective counterattacks. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat each other's party. In the end, the Armored Fighters won the battle, and the Chariot Fighters ran away back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエグシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Egushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 87, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 12, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 42, and Never Surrender episode 70. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes